


The First Normal Depature

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [41]
Category: Bishop the Last X-man(comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, mention of Jamie/Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Leaving the fourth timeline for the fifth is their first normal depature
Series: Journey Through Time [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	The First Normal Depature

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated to April 3rd 2014 as that was around the time I stopped working on this series.

The First Normal Departure

“You know I think this is the first normal departure that we’ve had,” Jake said from where he was standing with the others waiting for the yank that would take them out of this world and into the next. “I mean we started this trip with a bang, then jumped out during the middle of a sentinel attack, then there was Jamie getting hurt, and on the last world we were all wondering if our doubles would be coming with us.” Jake actually smiled. “But this time we are just sitting here waiting and it is kind of refreshing.”

“Don’t say that, you’ll jinx us I’m sure any minute now a giant turtle or something is going to crash in here,” Bobby said from where he was trying to avoid standing too close to Jaime. He considered teasing him a bit but it was probably too soon to let him know that everyone had figured out the two were sleeping together. 

“Jake just likes normal mon ami,” He said as an explanation. “He doesn’t get much normal whenever he’s around the X-men.” He ignored Jake’s glare that clearly said it was one X-man in particular. 

“It is starting,” Rachel said and he felt the thick heavy cuffs appearing on him. He was always amazed that Rachel could detect when they were going to show up before any of them. “Hang on and whoever comes along I’m sorry.” She said to their guest and then they were falling it was a familiar sensation but neither he or Jake had mentioned to the others how much it felt like the time he took them through time.

He’d always suspected the Witness was family ever since he met the man as a child the fact they had the same eyes had made it seem logical that he was long lost family maybe even his real father. Of course he’d only thought that whenever he was mad at his father for some silly childish reason. He was beginning to think Bishop’s original claim that the Witness was his future self was right and that scared him. He did not want to someday turn into that man he respected Lebeau but the man scared him.

The sensation passed and they landed hard on the outskirts of what looked like a caravan camp. “Who came along for the ride,” Bobby asked from where he was standing up. He looked over at saw Shard looking confused. “Looks like it was Shard, sorry seems you’re the unlucky passenger.”

“Witness is that you?” A voice said and he looked up to see a young dark haired woman staring at him. “No your not him but your connected to him.” Her eyes then fell on shard. “Shard but your dead you died when Bishop used your powers to kill the Chronomancer.”

“Different Shard from a different world,” Rachel said as she stood up. “We can explain but it will be along story.” He could see more people showing up and guessed this must be the future Bishop was sent to that time where he became infected with La Bette Noir. He hoped nothing like that would happen to any of them it was another worry to deal with.

The End.


End file.
